<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turning the Tables by Tornupto0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830356">Turning the Tables</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tornupto0/pseuds/Tornupto0'>Tornupto0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Girls Kissing, Humor, One Shot, Out of Character, Romance, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tornupto0/pseuds/Tornupto0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mikoto discovers that Kuroko is easily teasable, she decides to push her best friend to her limits – with an interesting outcome. (One Shot, Yuri, may be OOC)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Misaka Mikoto &amp; Shirai Kuroko, Misaka Mikoto/Shirai Kuroko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Turning the Tables</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summer. The season of swimming pools and heatstrokes. Approximately one year after the clone incident it was finally time for summer break. On a relatively chilly evening in a certain city in a certain room, an electromaster and a teleporter were doing things separately from each other. The earlier mentioned electromaster was on her Gekota phone, browsing through the internet. Meanwhile, the teleporter typed away on her laptop doing Judgment work, as per usual. Not a particularly uncommon scene in their “love nest”, as Kuroko would call it, but this time the level 5 was a little more on edge.</p><p>Scrap that, she was practically twitching like a madman (or a madwoman?) in her bed. Why's that so, someone could ask. Well, the answer is quite simple since the reason is sitting behind her working, oblivious to the situation. Mikoto sighed inwardly. She liked Kuroko a lot since they there best friends for over more than a year and a half, but sometimes she couldn't help it and feel somewhat exhausted from her perverted antics. The brunette knew that the auburn-haired girl meant no harm with her actions, but that didn’t mean her touching couldn’t go a little overboard sometimes.</p><p>With another inward sigh, she looked up from her phone to her roommate. Nevertheless, she was very grateful for Kuroko being her best friend. Being there for her at moments of need, and also at moments of joy, wasn't certainly something everyone would do. Most of the students only cared for status and their appearance.</p><p>A small smile crept upon Mikoto’s face. Soon afterwards it turned into a frown. <em>Yeah, I'm really grateful, but did I ever express my gratitude to her </em><em>properly</em><em>?</em></p><p>Her frown deepened. She couldn't remember and that was never a good sign. Closing her phone with a small click sound, she turned her head to the person occupying her mind. Maybe, but only maybe, she should try to convey her feelings through actions.</p><p><em>But how? She could pounce on me anytime like a tiger </em><em>hunting down</em><em> its pray. Wait a second, there is one possible option…</em> She could try that. Whether it succeeds is another question.</p><p>
  <em>She still has her teleportation skills, though. Maybe if I catch her out of the blue, she wouldn't use those.</em>
</p><p>Making up her mind she sat up, her hand still holding her Gekota phone nervously. One minute later the brown-haired girl decided that she had hesitated enough and called out to her partner.</p><p>“Kuroko, could you spare me a minute? But only if I am not interfering with your Judgment work.” Her palms became a little sweaty.</p><p>“Sure, not much is left anyway and if you're so formal with me it has to be something important.” The auburn-haired girl smirked, only to be greeted with a very agitated Mikoto.</p><p>“Shut up”, The girl retorted weakly, reverting to her old self. She never was good with this kind of stuff. Heck, she couldn’t even touch a friend to reassure her without blushing, making every tomato jealous in the process<span class="u">.</span> The Level 5 blushed even more now at the thought of what she would be doing next.</p><p><em>I am doing this for Kuroko. I am her best friend, for hell'</em>s <em>sake. Therefore, I have to finally act like one.</em></p><p>“So, I w-was thinking this for a while now and actually never mentioned it to you, but there is something that I have to get off my mind.” The electromaster stood up. If you looked closely enough, you could see some small nervous crackles of electricity emitting from her head.</p><p>“Soo… yeah, I wanted to tell you that…” One shy step forward. “That…” Another fidgety step towards Kuroko. She was now directly behind the Level 4. At the same time, Kuroko thought about what her Onee-sama had to say to her. She was getting nervous herself, seeing Mikoto fidgeting all of a sudden.</p><p><em>No, tha</em> <em>t</em> <em>'s not possible. She isn't going to confe-</em></p><p>Without ever finishing the trail of thought, her Onee-sama closed the remaining distance between them while wrapping her arms around Kuroko's neck. She nuzzled her cheek into the soft and flowery scented locks of her best friend.</p><p>
  <em>Soft and flower scented?! Why I am thinking something weird at a time like this! Stay focused, god dammit.</em>
</p><p>Basically screaming in her head right now, the electromaster forced herself to redirect her attention towards the next words that she was about to say.</p><p>“I'm really, and I mean REALLY happy and thankful that you're my best friend, Kuroko. You could not possibly imagine how lonely I was before I met you.” She squeezed her a little bit more.</p><p>“The others only wanted to be my friend because of my reputation. Sure, I know, you admire me a lot, but you are different. You wanted to truly know me, not believing any ridiculous rumors traversing through Academy City or the school garden.”</p><p>At her following words she had to be cautious to not let her voice become watery. “I'm so sorry, for not saying that earlier.” <em>Get it together, Misaka. This wasn't supposed to be a sappy speech. </em>Snapping out of her dark thoughts and blaming herself for not acting sooner, she ended her monologue with a cheerful tone.</p><p>“Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, thank you, Kuroko”, the embarrassed 14-year-old half-shouted, embracing the younger girl even harder. <em>There, I said it! Take that, Kamijou. I'm not as cold as you pictured me; I can also show my soft side.</em></p><p>Closing her still watery eyes, Mikoto patiently waited for a response, still not letting go of her partner. After two minutes she decided that she waited long enough and retreated her hands, placing them onto the chair instead. The brunette glanced towards her best friend, only to find an unbelievable sight.</p><p>
  <em>No way. She's… She is blushing hard!</em>
</p><p>Indeed, her best friend and partner, the one and only Shirai Kuroko, is blushing furiously, observing the now suddenly very interesting cupboard of hers. Noticing the unbelieving look her Onee-sama was giving her, she started to justify herself, if you could even call that justification.</p><p>“O-Onee-sama, y-you know, I mean, I-I know already that you're happy t-to have me as a b-best friend. But…” She paused her stuttering, giving her true love a sideways glance, only to redden more in the process. “Thank you, too. It is reassuring to hear these words come out of your own mouth.”</p><p>Looking away again, she crossed her arms under her flat chest. The Railgun, her mouth a little agape, watched a normally very composed and flirtatious kouhai breaking into a stuttering and blushing fit.</p><p><em>That's new to me. Kinda cut- Whoa, whoa! Watch your mind </em> <em>w</em> <em>here it is going, Misaka. This perverted beast could never be cute. Hmm, unless maybe, just maybe, it is alright to think like that in this situation.</em></p><p>It was indeed a special moment in comparison to their usual light or serious talks.<em> But for Kuroko reddening like that. I kinda… like that. Heh, I have an idea.</em> An evil smile crept upon her face. Her thoughts traveled back to her earlier state of mind, the annoyed and exasperated Mikoto.</p><p>
  <em>If she is behaving like that when I am the one showing affection towards her then I can finally turn the tables! He he he, no more feelings of annoyance since she will never be perverted again if I initiate the contact.</em>
</p><p>With that said, the brown-haired girl once again moved into action.</p><p>“Hey Kuroko!”</p><p>Red eyes peered into brown eyes uncertainly.</p><p>“Y-Yes, Onee-sama?”</p><p>The Level 5 only smiled sweetly and exclaimed with thrown out arms, “Suprise hug!” The previously thrown out arms moved to Kurokos sides quickly, hugging her tightly, but this time from the front. Spluttering and wide eyed the auburn-haired nearly screamed,</p><p>“Onee-sama! W-What are you doing!? You are acting way out of character!” <em>Oh boy</em>, Mikoto thought. Another evil smile appeared on her face.</p><p>
  <em>This will be fun.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>XXX</p><p> </p><p>Kuroko was furious. Scratch that, furious was a big understatement. The teleporter was fuming since that one certain evening. Never would she have thought that her one and only Onee-sama, stoic and easily flustered, would behave in a clingy and unpredictable way. It's hard to enjoy the skinship when she is too shocked to react in her usually more or less perverted approach, as Mikoto would call it. It leaves her frustrated to no end.</p><p><em>It is not fair, what Onee-sama does to me. I am feeling kind of inferior now. Why </em> <em>did she have </em> <em>to switch our roles like that?</em></p><p>A sigh escaped her lips, followed by an exasperated groan. She pulled on her twin tails. Hard. “Why, Onee-sama?! I. Don't. Understand. You.” A moment later, she remembered where she actually sat. Before her laptop in the Judgment office.</p><p>Luckily, Konori-senpai wasn't around to scold her childish outburst – instead, Uiharu turned around in her chair, gazing at Kuroko slightly concerned.</p><p>“Shirai-san? Is everything alright?” The auburn-haired girl could only grunt at this question. Everything's alright? Maybe in another universe, where Kuroko is still clinging to Mikoto and not the other way around. A headache started to creep up her skull, slowly and agonizingly infiltrating her nerve system. She let go of her pig tails, her eyes landing upon Uiharu's.</p><p>“No, nothing is fine, Uiharu. To even think that my glorious Onee-sama shifted to the dark side of grop-”</p><p>As if on cue, the door to the office burst open, revealing Misaka Mikoto. Grinning happily, the electromaster proclaimed, “Hey there guys! How's it going?”</p><p>Looking through the room, she spotted Kuroko on her usual seat. As her gaze landed on her, the younger girl squirmed in her chair, a light blush gracing her cheeks. <em>Speaking of the devil. A little too convenient </em><em>in </em><em>my opinion. Maybe she eavesdropped on us?</em> Never finishing her thoughts, Mikoto stepped forward to her kouhai.</p><p>“Ku~ ro~ ko~!” Stretching every syllable, she jumped onto the auburn-haired girl, hugging her close. Meanwhile, Uiharu watched the scene unfold before her with wide eyes. <em>Did they </em><em>swap </em><em>bodies or why is Misaka-san acting so… weirdly?</em> The teleporter tried to wiggle out of the death grasp her Onee-sama was giving her, failing miserably.</p><p>To be honest, she hadn't really tried to do that, since she was still enjoying it to some degree. But her pride nagged at her in the back of her mind. Finally, the Level 5 let her go, questioning the small group, if they knew where Saten was. Kuroko, reverting to her usual self, shook her head.</p><p>“No, probably hunting down the next urban legend in the city, although I told her multiple times how superficial these legends are.” She sighed, visibly irritated at the thought of Saten's childish behavior, then frowned in the direction of her senpai.</p><p>“Why are you asking, though? Did you plan something?” Nodding, the brunette replied,</p><p>“Yeah, I thought we could go to Joseph's together and eat something there. Haven't done in a while now.” She sheepishly scratched her cheek and let the indirect question float in the room. Kuroko's alarm bells rang. Her reasoning seemed believable, but, somehow, she felt there was more to that. Dismissing her suspicion, Kuroko reacted first.</p><p>“Sure, why not?” Uiharu nodded, affirming her approval to the proposal. “But I want to finish my report from yesterday's incident. Uiharu, do you still have some work left and would it be inconvenient to wait maybe an hour longer?” She said, redirecting her attention to her fellow Judgment member. For a split second, the Level 1 looked thoughtful, but smiled afterwards, answering the question.</p><p>“No, that shouldn't be a problem. I still have some research to do on the same case you are working on.” Hearing their blessing to the plan, Mikoto grinned. “Nice! Then I'm gonna call Saten to ask her, too. Knowing her, she will agree immediately.” She flipped her phone up, dialing Saten's number. After the short conversation with her friend, she nodded stating,</p><p>“Saten said, she would come along. That's settled, then! But…” Trailing off, she asked herself, “What will I do in the meantime?” Her eyes locked onto the ceiling.</p><p>The Level 4 shrugged. Whatever her Onee-sama would occupy herself with isn't one of her main concerns. She hoped and prayed to god that the electromaster would stay put and not distract her from her work. She wanted to finally finish the report that she couldn't get her head out of for the whole day. This robbery from yesterday was mysterious enough to give her a migraine and Onee-sama additionally disturbing her would be a disastrous combination.</p><p>Silence entered the small room; only typing could be heard. Kuroko's prediction turned into reality but thankfully not to the same extent she imagined.</p><p>Five minutes later she noticed a looming presence near her. Stopping her typing, she looked up, seeing her love interest staring at her laptop screen. Their eyes met, inducing a blush on the teleporter's facial features. <em>Now that I </em><em>a</em><em>m </em><em>aware of every tiny action she is doing, it is hard to stay calm.</em> Not that she wouldn't enjoy the extra attention her senpai was giving her, but her earlier suspicion came back full force.</p><p>“Is something the matter, Onee-sama?”, she asked, genuinely curious now. Never ever has the brunette made any intentions to read over her reports or just been interested in Judgment business, except that one time, where she overconfidently stated that a civilian like her could easily go on Judgment patrols.</p><p><em>Hopefully, that taught her a lesson, </em>Kuroko thought inwardly with a nervous smile.</p><p>Smiling timidly, Mikoto answered, “Well, just wondered what it looks like when you're editing your reports and I wanted to know more about yesterday's robbery case, so yeah, I'm standing here for that right now.” Ending her sentence awkwardly, she shyly scratched her neck.</p><p>Furrowing her brows, she started to lecture the older girl. “As flattered as I am about you caring about my Judgment duty, how often do I have to tell you that civilians like you should-”</p><p>“Stay out of it, yeah, I know already.” Feeling a vein pop out on her temple for being interrupted in her lecture, she tried to continue undeterred.</p><p>“In addition to that, only Judgment members are allowed to fill out and look at reports.” The auburn-haired girl finished her relatively small lecture, crossing her arms.</p><p>Overhearing their little dispute, Uiharu perked up from her research and spoke up.</p><p>“Shirai-san, I think this time we can make a small exception to this rule. Moreover, Konori-senpai isn't even here to scold us.” The flower girl finished her sentence with a wink, then returned to her laptop. She herself had noticed that Misaka-san was acting more… touchy than usual. Besides, she knew how Shirai-san was when it came to laws and rules, always obeying them and in the process pushing away her loved ones. This time, she tried to help her fellow Judgment member turn a blind eye to the rule.</p><p>Sighing, the twin tailed girl tried to protest. “Still…”</p><p>“You heard her, Kuroko! One exception couldn't possibly hurt anyone.” The short haired girl grinned, grabbing Konori-senpai's empty chair in the process. She placed it beside her kouhai, the backrest facing towards the desk, so her arms could fit onto it properly.</p><p>Having no choice but to continue her work with an additional pair of eyes, she inhaled some air slowly and exhaled it some seconds later, hopefully without showing her nervousness. <em>It is really a strange feeling when someone constantly watches you work.</em></p><p>“Fine, you can watch, but no distracting comments!” She contemplated her next words. “But if you do have some questions, feel free to ask away.” Facing her report again, she let her fingers slide across the keyboard.</p><p>Mikoto let out an affirmative “Sure” and once more silence engulfed the room. Minutes after minutes passed. Occasionally, the electromaster would ask some questions related to her work, but sometimes she also asked something about Kuroko herself.</p><p>
  <em>I really should be more grateful that she truly wants to know more about me.</em>
</p><p>An hour flew by and it was finally time for the trio to meet up with Saten in the diner.</p><p> </p><p>XXX</p><p> </p><p>Finally arriving at Joseph's, the Espers looked for their remaining friend. The search didn't last long, since the long-haired girl was sitting in a booth right next to the entrance, waving her hand frantically. She waited for quite some time now. Out of boredom, she memorized the whole menu of the restaurant, feeling a little bit proud of herself, but knowing her friends would only look at her exasperatedly, saying it is a useless trait.</p><p>“Hey guys! Come over here, it's the best booth in the whole diner.” The three, laughing at her antics with an awkward tone, joined her. Uiharu spoke up in a hushed voice and at the same time sat down beside the Level 0.</p><p>“Shh, Saten-san! We aren't the only ones here…” The latter scratched her neck sheepishly.</p><p>“Ahahaha, sorry, sorry. I was just excited to see all of you. We haven't met in a long time. At least casually.” Mikoto sat down opposite them and Kuroko followed suit.</p><p>Grinning, the brunette replied “Haha, no problem, Saten. We are also excited, especially…” She turned her head to the right site, throwing an arm over the teleporters shoulders and poking her cheek with the index finger of her other hand,</p><p>“This little girl here.” At the close proximity they there, the auburn-haired girl couldn't help but blush yet again. Both were absorbed in their little world. If they weren't, they would have noticed Saten's shocked expression, gaping at the scene before her eyes.</p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>A small sound came out of her mouth, but only Uiharu noticed. Then she couldn't hold it any longer.</p><p>“EHHH?!”</p><p>“Saten-san!”</p><p>Screeching, she stood up, slamming her hands onto the table.</p><p>“What is going on here?! Did you two swap bodies or why is Misaka all lovey-dovey with Shirai?” Her world view shattered in mere seconds, never to be restored again. What was she witnessing here? Was it Opposite Day and she hadn't noticed it until now? Now it was Mikoto's time to redden.</p><p>“We aren't all lovey-dovey! I'm just giving Kuroko something of her own medicine since she's always the one to be all over me.” A sly grin appeared on the face of the Level 0. She knew there was something fishy going on there but decided she would press the matter in her own way.</p><p>“Is that so? So, you also grope her in public, screaming “Onee-sama” at the top of your lungs?” The blush intensified, spreading to the tip of the electromasters ears.</p><p>“No, of course not! I'm just imitating some-”</p><p>“And you sneak into the shower rooms, hugging close to her?”</p><p>“No! Wait, why do you even know th-”</p><p>“Oh! Oh! And you also hide under Shirai´s bed sheets, waiting for her to arrive from showering herself.”</p><p>Saten is going on with her ramblings, not noticing the building rage inside the target of her ridiculous claims. This was a way too good opportunity to pass. Uiharu slightly panicked as she saw sparks flying off into various directions.</p><p>“Saten-san, I think Misaka-san already knows what you mean with only one example.”</p><p>To her dismay, Saten only continued her colorful description of the definitely mature content her senpai would be doing to her kouhai. More sparks build up in the air until it hit the Level 5's desired destination.</p><p>“Shirai!”</p><p>“Shirai-san!”</p><p>Slouching down to the floor, the fried Kuroko gasped,</p><p>“Onee-sama… Why am I the victim of your undying love-”</p><p>Another zap rung out, silencing the younger one. Why hadn't she electrocuted Saten? Simple, the teleporter built up a better resistance against electricity since she was used to it. Moreover, she would have to worry more about the Level Zero´s wellbeing. Huffing out, the culprit returned her attention to the remaining two.</p><p>“Do you have anything more to say?”</p><p>Gulping, both of them vigorously shook their heads, even though Uiharu hadn't said anything offending to the topic. They knew her electroshocks weren't something to mess around with. An unfamiliar voice resonated near them.</p><p>“Erm, excuse me, but the chef told me that I have to urge you out of the restaurant for causing a disturbing commotion. Therefore, I politely ask you to leave the establishment immediately.”</p><p>A waitress appeared seemingly out of nowhere beside their table (she already stood there for 3 minutes), looking quite troubled. Saten was the first person to react.</p><p>“Oh, we sincerely apologize. Excuse us.”</p><p>Grabbing Uiharu's hand, she stalked to the exit with big steps. Mikoto, trying to do the same with her partner in crime, failed miserably. She wouldn't budge a millimeter from the floor, completely unconscious from the earlier shock. Having no choice but to piggyback her, she was able to leave the “crime scene” without another commotion.</p><p>Finally arriving outside, the whole party (obviously except for Kuroko) released a breath which they had been holding unconsciously.</p><p>“Well, that didn't go according to plan.” Sighing, she glanced to her friends that were not paralyzed. Saten looked to her senpai apologetically.</p><p>“I'm sorry. But I couldn't help myself. You were just too cute, teasing Shirai like that.”</p><p>The level 5 murmured to herself, “But those perverted assumptions you made about us surely weren't cute at all.” Shaking her head, she put up a small smile.</p><p>“Yeah, don't sweat it. Sometimes, I can't hold back my electricity. Besides, the true victim is on my back.” Worried eyes were glued onto the slumped figure. Uiharu piped up, asking hesitantly,</p><p>“Will she be okay?” The questioned one nodded. “Don't worry, she had seen and felt worse.” <em>No</em><em>thing </em><em>some sleeping couldn't fix</em>, Mikoto thought to herself. <em>Right, I should probably go back to the dorms to let her sleep properly. Sometimes, I hate my anger taking over my abilities.</em></p><p>She quickly swallowed her guilt to not let it show on her face.</p><p>“So guys, I don't think that Kuroko will wake up anytime soon, therefore I should take the next bus to the dorms.” Uiharu answered first, “Sure, that's no problem. Such a pity that we couldn't talk any longer. Let's meet up as soon as possible next time!”</p><p>The kouhai waved their goodbyes to a walking off Mikoto. Being ten meters apart from each other, Saten couldn't help herself but to give the electromaster a final push, shouting,</p><p>“You know, you could still carry her bridal style!”</p><p>The latter only showed her an unladylike sign with her hand as a response. With that, both parties quickly departed to their own destination.</p><p> </p><p>XXX</p><p> </p><p>The 14-year-old teen stood before the door of their dorm room, thinking to herself. She was lucky that the dorm mistress wasn't around at the entrance hall, since it would be too time consuming to explain why Kuroko was fried from head to toe on her back. She thought back to the critical situation at Joseph's, cringing at her behavior in the process. Sometimes she regretted to act hot-headed in every circumstance. In the end, only guilt and numbness was left behind at these thoughts. <em>I should at least try to get it under control better.</em></p><p>Sighing, she reached for the door handle, only to be stopped by a calm voice whispering into her ear.</p><p>“Onee-sama, you know for every sigh you do a little luck escapes with it every time.”</p><p>Hot air caressed her earlobe, causing her to shiver slightly. Realization hit her like a truck and she asked her piggy back partner, “Kuroko? How long were you awake now?”</p><p>The teleporter thought for a while before replying, “Maybe for 15 minutes? I just couldn't help but feel Onee-sama's warmth and muscular back against my brea-”</p><p>Without letting her finish the sentence, Mikoto dropped her to the ground. Or so she thought since she hadn't heard a loud thud sound. Leaning against the wall beside the door, the smaller girl huffed,</p><p>“You are so cruel, Onee-sama! I have not fully recovered yet from your electric blow and you try to send me to the ground. Ahh, why did I deserve such a treatment from my belove-”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry I acted again out of an impulse.”</p><p>Pretending to ignore Kuroko, she opened the door and as soon as she sighted her bed, she plopped down onto it face-first. The auburn-haired trailed along, still slightly wobbly on her legs, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside the brunette. She was aware of Onee-sama's gloomy state of mind. Even a mole could see that something bugged her to no end.</p><p><em>Coincidentally, I know what it is, but to be so distracted about it sure is something </em>new. Luckily, Kuroko knew how to handle her in those situations. She smiled knowingly,</p><p>“Let her taste her own medicine, huh?” Mikoto perked her head up at that, crying out loud, “Shut up! It worked for a few days and you were practically out of order in that time period.”</p><p>An evil smile appeared on Kuroko's face, an idea forming in her head. <em>Maybe, if I try to provoke her a little? Given the fact that she kind of warmed up to the idea of touching someone else…</em> She sighed exasperatedly,</p><p>“That is true, but you did not even endure a whole week to act like that. Sadly, it was to be expected. Sometimes, even the little things are too challenging for my Onee-sama.”</p><p>Shaking her head, she stood up self-confident that the comment riled her up. Truth to be told, the older girl reacted as expected. Now also standing up and her body posture becoming more aggressive, she leaned towards her conversation partner.</p><p>“Oh yeah? You think so? But who said that I've given up already?” Without much thought, Mikoto did the next best thing that came up in her mind.</p><p>Grabbing the teleporters waist, she pushed her onto the wall. Bodies pressing hard against each other and flushed faces peering into each other. The atmosphere around them started to grow tense since nobody wanted to break the momentary silence.</p><p>Sweat trickled down on the electromaster's temple. Starting to grow nervous, she chastised herself in her mind. <em>Dammit! Say something already! It can't become any more awkward than it already is.</em></p><p>“See? I'm never backing out of a challenge.” Grinning triumphantly, she decided to take it a step further while taking Kuroko´s hands into hers, also pushing them onto the wall beside her head. Meanwhile, the submissive one tried her hardest to not transform into a nervous puddle.</p><p>
  <em>I would never have dreamed a scenario like this! Okay, so that's practically not completely true, but that she would actually do it is beyond my comprehension. Still, I will not let her win this. I, too, have some tricks up my sleeve.</em>
</p><p>Smirking, she started coyly, “That is impressive, Onee-sama, but are you”, she leaned her forehead onto Mikoto´s forehead, barely missing her lips, “able to handle this?”</p><p>The situation had gotten more intense. Gulping and feeling that her throat had gone dry, the brunette desperately searched for a solution. Were there any options left? <em>I could push her away but somehow… I really don’t want to do this. But why?</em></p><p>In a flash, memories of Kuroko and her appeared before her eyes. Kuroko hugging, tackling, ogling her. A smiling, excited, frustrated, worried Kuroko. And, of course, the last week where Mikoto hugged her out of her own advance, additionally being more clingy than she ever had been in her life.</p><p>Questioning herself, why she had done it since she could have just asked to stop her “harassing”. The gears rattled in her brain. Suddenly, the gears clicked in place, moving in perfect sync, a dawning realization filling her head.</p><p>
  <em>No, no, NO! I would… I could never lo- like this pervert.</em>
</p><p>Slightly panicking, she clenched their intertwined hands a bit. A small motion, but her kouhai caught it, nonetheless. Now worried that she overstepped a border, she asked,</p><p>“Onee-sama? Is everything alright? I think we should sto-”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“No?”</p><p>
  <em>I don’t want to mess this up. Not again. I didn’t have a backbone to face Kamijou some months ago. This time, I have to act. Now.</em>
</p><p>“Kuroko.”</p><p>Fidgeting, the teleporter looked a little bit wide eyed a the sudden determination in her voice. “Yes, Onee-sama?”</p><p>Inching closer to Kuroko, she said with small smile, “Now would be the worst time to stop.”</p><p>Finally, she closed the distance between them. The warmth of the sealed lips was spreading through her whole body. It was nice. <em>But also kinda rough; not like they depict it in those shoujo manga.</em></p><p>Sighing contently, both loosened the grips on their hands, allowing Kuroko to wrap her arms around Mikoto's neck, deepening their kiss at the same time. The other one let her hands lay on Kuroko's waist that occasionally lightly twitched at this unfamiliar territory.</p><p>After two minutes, they broke apart, breathing heavily and leaning on each other for support. The first one to say something was the auburn-haired who let out a tiny giggle.</p><p>“What's so funny?” Her partner was wondering what she was thinking about.</p><p>“Well, I cannot believe what happened now. It feels like a dream. I thought you still had a crush on that ape.”</p><p>“Oh. Erm, no that was, like, maybe still the case... four months ago, but I haven't thought about him in that way for a long time now.” Scratching her head sheepishly, she looked away from her lover. <em>Wait, lover? Can I call her that now? Are we even a couple now or what are we?</em></p><p>“Say, Kuroko?”</p><p>“Yes, Onee-sama?”</p><p>“Sooo, are we a… you know… when two people kiss often, they feel the same for each other, therefore, they should be a… You know what I mean, right?”</p><p>The teleporter smirked, answering her question, “Of course we are a couple now! I love you from the bottom of my heart.”</p><p>Smiling happily, she drew in for a quick peck, startling the electromaster for a second. The latter blushed nervously, saying, “I-I lo- love you too, Kuroko!”</p><p>Kuroko couldn't contain herself, exploding with giddiness like a bomb. She threw herself into the arms of her lover.</p><p>“Ahh, Onee-sama, I am so ecstatic right now. Maybe we should take…”, her hand traveled to the jawline of her precious girlfriend, only to draw a line down to her still developing assets, “a step further?”</p><p>A vein popped out on Mikoto's temple. One roasting session later, she warned a very crisp Kuroko laying on the ground. “Just because we kissed doesn’t mean you can grope me whenever and wherever you want!”</p><p>“But Onee-sama, every healthy relationship is based on honest communication. I would be a terrible girlfriend if I wouldn't inform you about my burning libido, aching for a release.”</p><p>“What's with that perverted and twisted logic of yours!”</p><p>The brunette smiled meaningfully to herself. In the end, Mikoto was sure, some things would never change between them, even when their relationship was on a different level now.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Hey there! Tornupto (or for short Torn) here! I finally finished my first fanfiction and oh boy it was a ride. Initially this was supposed to be a 1000 to 2000 words one-shot but it turned out to this… monstrosity xD I am kind of torn (haha wordplay) if I should be happy or cringe at this (never written something seriously in English before + it's my third language I learned in my life so I'm not very confident in my English skills). Therefore, shout outs to my beta reader runa.cchi who had to correct my grammatical errors! (There were so many of them, you wouldn't believe it) I really love you for turning my story into something readable &lt;3 Hopefully you liked my story and I would really appreciate to see some feedback (negative or positive) in the comments section. Have a nice day and read you later~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>